Increasing reliance on computers to perform greater and greater volumes of work is causing processor manufacturers to find new ways to increase processor performance. One way to increase processor performance has been to increase processor speed. Another way to increase processor performance has been to increase memory available on a processor to reduce calls to memory and storage. Despite these efforts, demands for increased processor performance remain.